


Sit In My Lap

by ALMartin1011



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Marvel Universe, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, bxcksdoll writing challenge, plus size reader, super fluff, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALMartin1011/pseuds/ALMartin1011
Summary: Bucky offers himself up as a seat and Reader isn’t too keen on taking him up on the offer.





	Sit In My Lap

**Author's Note:**

> So this was for the first writing challenge I entered on Tumblr and I’m soooo excited since it’s for the incredibly talented @bxcksdoll. My prompt was #8, “sit on my lap” and it was perfect for a little drabble I’ve had rolling around in my head for a while now. Hope you enjoy it!

“C’mere doll.” Bucky croons from the sofa. You blush hard but make your way over, settling in next to him on the large white sofa. The team is milling around between the kitchen and living room at the Avengers compound, taking advantage of the rare quiet Friday night to stay in and watch a movie. Thor and Tony have been arguing over a selection for fifteen minutes but apparently Bruce’s suggestion of “Alien” was finally the voice of reason. Natasha shoots him a grateful smile and you try not to giggle. 

Bucky is still staring at you and you can’t figure out why. He’s been overly affectionate since you returned from your last mission and while you appreciate it, it’s a little unnerving. You’ve grown increasingly closer for months now since Tony asked you to join the Avengers and you moved in, but public displays of affection are still difficult for you as you find your place within the group. 

You were instantly drawn to the super soldier from the first time you met him and you made coffee come out of his nose. Not a stellar first encounter but memorable one nonetheless. You always combat your anxiety and nerves with sarcasm and false bravado so your first day on site you were really on a roll. Making the infamous Winter Soldier laugh at all was apparently akin to catching a unicorn and the whole group had welcomed you with open arms and awe after the incident. Bucky though, he was a different story. He spent weeks watching you in the quiet moments, sneaking glances like the spy he was. You caught him, repeatedly, and it only made him more endearing to you. He was sweet, kind, and actually very shy around women. You made it a point to take every opportunity to make him laugh and smile. It wasn’t long before sneaking glances became stolen kisses and the rest was history. 

The team was all piling into the living room now that the movie was on and seats were in short supply. Buck gives you a wide smile, “Steve, come sit next to me.” he says without breaking eye contact with you. He sees the confusion in your eyes, that’s where you’re sitting. “Here doll, sit in my lap.” he tells you, his smile turning cheshire. 

Your cheeks flush and you squirm in your seat, “No, Bucky, no. Let Steve sit somewhere else.” 

“Why? Come on doll, please?” he gives you the saddest puppy dog eyes you’ve ever seen and you hate that he’s doing this to you in public.

“No, absolutely not. I’ll squish you.” you protest. 

“Excuse me?” Bucky has the nerve to look offended. 

“There’s no excuse for you.” you stick your tongue out at him playfully.

“Get over here, doll.” he starts pulling you by your waist and you struggle to keep him from picking you up. 

“No, damnit Bucky, I’m going to crush you.” you want to cry and he’s not giving up. You have always been chubby and while you are happy with your appearance now, you still have lingering insecurities from your younger years. 

Bucky still looks annoyed and Steve is just standing there by the sofa with a pained, awkward face, not knowing where to go. “Have you forgotten who I am?” Bucky challenges you.

Now everyone is either blatantly staring or side eye watching the scene.

“Have you forgotten the size of my ass?” you growl at him.

“Super. Fucking. Soldier.” Bucky growls back.

Your bravado fails you for a moment, “Please Buck?” you say quietly, “I’m too heavy. Please don’t make me do this and hurt you.”

It dawns on Bucky that you’re seriously concerned and he feels like an ass. “Baby, no. I’m sorry. But really, I’m gonna be fine.” he looks up a Steve and remembers something. “Hey Stevie. What kind of car was it that I lifted last week? You know, the one that landed wrong over top us in San Diego.” 

Steve shrugs, “I think it was a Jeep.”

“Yeah that sounds right. Flipped that thing like it was a paperback. After it all but landed on us.” His eyes return to you and you know damn well what he’s doing. “So, doll, do you weigh more than a Jeep?”

“No,” you grumble petulantly. 

“Well then, you’re just fine to sit on my lap then. Aren’t you?” 

You nod, knowing you’ve been bested, and move to crawl into his lap. As he predicted, you’re not too heavy at all. He even manages to lift you up in his arms for a moment so he can better adjust his legs. “Like a feather.” he says and kisses the side of your neck. You smile down at him, you should have known better than to doubt his strength. 

“Thanks, Bucky.” you say against his chest. 

“Don’t thank me yet, doll. I haven’t carried you off to bed yet.” he smirks.

You blush yet again and bury your head into his chest to hide it. 

Bucky sits back, pleased as hell with himself. He ignores the movie, instead spending the time dreaming up all the other creative, pleasurable, ways he’ll be able to prove his strength to you in the future.


End file.
